


Therapy (DISCONTINUED)

by FanfictionFever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Martha Washington is a therapist who does It all. Couples, families, friends, or just one on one she is good at what she does, and a lot of people tend to want to see her.This story is not about relationships, but it will mention them hence why I tagged them.There might be some graphic details on thing that happened in the stories, so please if you find one triggering you skip that chapter! None of them for together, and I'll be sure to sum up the chapter in the end note.





	Therapy (DISCONTINUED)

“The first person I saw die was my best friend. She wasn’t even in college yet, just a senior in high school, though she skipped a grade or two. There was so much to live for. Her name was Peggy, and she was a beautiful girl. Her hair was always a brown mess, shoved up into a bun or a ponytail. A smile was always set up on her face. She was always so happy and positive. She was my best friend, and she died. I watched her die.”

“Do you want to talk about it more? Explain what happened?”

John took a breath, eyes closed. The light seemed to still be visible through his eyelids, shining so it wasn’t pitch like he would have preferred. Slowly he opened them, taking the time to look around the room. It was white, walls covered in nothing other than a small certificate saying she was a professional and a little black clock.

The couches were both black, contrasting from the light features. One was a long one, able to fit four or five people while the other was a loveseat. The woman sat in a brown, leather recliner. Her legs must have stuck to it in the short skirt she wore. 

It was black, the skirt. Lame and some type that seemed to hug her body so her legs cold barely cross. Her name was Martha. Martha Washington. Her hair was grey and tied in a tight bun, though a few strands seemed to fall into her wrinkled face. Martha had on right red lipstick and a plain white button up shirt.

Sometimes John felt underdressed when he came here. All he wore was a dark green T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His hair was shoved in a ponytail, a puffed up mess behind his head. Were you supposed to dress up to see a therapist, or was that just something that they did to show that they’re really professional? 

John let out another breath, shifting on the seat and nodding. Though he didn’t bother to speak for another minute, listening to the loud ticking of the clock. She didn’t rush him. More appointments meant more money, right? As long as the cash flowed she would see him.

“It was three months ago,” he began, licking his lips “Peggy had just gotten a girlfriend. Her first one. We were excited about it. The woman was someone to be excited over. If I were straight I would have wanted to be with her as well.”

“Tell me more about the woman.” Martha requested, writing a few notes.

“Maria Lewis was a nice woman. Only two years older than Peg, making her one younger than I am. She had soft, silky brown hair and natural beauty. The only makeup she wore was blood red lipstick. Her usual style of clothing consisted of short, knee length dresses and heels. Sometimes she wore jeggings and a nice shirt.”

“Sounds interesting,” Martha said, still writing as John talked. Why was that important? “Continue telling me about Peggy. Tell me about the day it happened.”  
John kept his eyes on her, waiting for the pen to stop before he continued. It took a few seconds, but soon her blue eyes were placed back onto John, staring, waiting.

“They were together for a week,” he continued, looking back at the ceiling. “We were going to go on a, like...quadruple date: her and Maria, my bestfriend, Alexander, and his girlfriend, Eliza, Lafayette and Hercules, and then my boyfriend Thomas and I.”  
“Tell me more about your other friends. Alexander, Eliza, Lafayette, and Hercules.”

“Well Alexander has been my best friend since middle school. He came up, took one look, and decided we’re friends. I had a crush on him back then, too, but he met Eliza freshman year of highschool and they clicked. It never really faded until I met Thomas. 

Eliza met me through Alexander, and of course that’s how I met her and her sisters. Angelica, who was a year older, became like an older sister, but Peggy and I were practically inseparable. We just clicked, you know? 

Lafayette and Hercules met us Junior year. They were already a couple, and really Alexander was the one to introduce us. They were in French class. All of us became a tight group, and of course when Maria joined Senior year we were so happy. Her and Peggy always had a thing going, but only agreed to make it official after a year.”

“You mentioned your crush fading when you met Thomas. Tell me about him.”

“Thomas Jefferson. I met him through Alexander, but not in a good way. The two fought constantly. They still do, but try not to in front of me,” he began, smiling just a bit at the memory. Really Thomas didn’t come around until last year, their first year of college, but as soon as he met John the two just clicked. “When freshman year of college started Alexander joined some kind of politician club, and that’s where he met him. I met Thomas when I was going to get Alexander because he was running late for a date with Eliza, and as soon as Tommy and I made eye contact it was all flirting. We were all over each other in a matter of weeks.”

Martha smiled at that, writing as he spoke every last word. It was good to hear John had lights in his life, even if the lights seemed to flick on and off. The two tolerated one another for John, and he really wouldn’t ask for much more than that. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Things had to sink in, settle down. Tears seemed to be slowly streaming down John’s face, but he didn’t make much of a movement to wipe them. Crying wasn’t something he did too often and it felt nice to feel the liquid fall. 

“The date went fine,” he finally continued, silence broken. “Peggy was too tired to drive, so I offered to take her home. Maria was on a bike without an extra helmet, and everyone else had full cars except Thomas and I. She agreed. God I wish she went with Maria.”

“A crash then?” Martha asked, legs now uncrossing as she leaned forward just a bit.

John nodded, now wiping the tears. There was too many to ignore. She grabbed a box and handed it to him. It was covered in some design for a children’s movie, pink and pretty with little ballerina mouses. The main one was white and held a ribbon with the name ‘Angelina’ written across it. 

He took the box, pulling out a tissue and blowing his nose into it. Remembering that night always made him worked up, but anyone would be. He lost his best friend, and he almost lost his boyfriend. 

He himself had almost died, but that didn’t matter to John. 

“I still remember her scream. Thomas yelling a string of curses as he drove, swerving to dodge the woman who ran into the road only to hit the truck. It wasn’t a semi. It was just another truck, but it hit her side. She didn’t even die right away, but we couldn’t get her out.  
It all happened so fast. She was stuck. Her seatbelt was stuck. The truck was on fire. The other driver was out, freaking out and trying to help. Thomas was out, climbing back to get me and Peg. I was in the middle. I was trying to help her. It was stuck. Thomas had to throw me out and hold me back when the explosion happened. It was like those movies.”

Martha sat there, a hand on John’s leg as he finished the story. He didn’t move, just stared at the clock on the wall. His hour had ended ten minutes ago, but she made no move to kick him out. Maybe she didn’t care about money, or maybe this was extra.

Either way John didn’t care. He needed to let it out.  
Soon enough he was in her arms, face buried into Martha’s shoulder as he let out silent sobs. Having to live with this was the worst feeling to him. Not even his father kicking him out was this bad. His mother’s death didn’t hurt this bad. 

“She was...she was gonna be a nurse,” he sobbed out, clutching the shirt and taking in ragged breaths. “Peggy wanted to help...to help people. She was going to graduate high school and become a nurse. She was already studying. It’s not...it isn’t fair.”

Martha nodded, wrapping her arms around John. No words left her mouth, but her hands moved softly. One rubbed small circles on his back as the other stroked his hair gently. 

Ten more minutes passed when a knock sounded. She pulled away a bit, looking at the door. Thomas stood, a hand still resting on the knob. He gave a small wave before walking to John and setting a scarred hand on his shoulder. 

John jumped, turning to look at his boyfriend. He moved from Martha, standing and setting his head on Thomas’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut just a little, eyelids too heavy to stay open.

“Thank you Martha,” Thomas whispered to her, shaking her hand before lifting John bridal style. 

“Anytime, Thomas.” Martha replied, watching as the the two men left her room.

This job had never been an easy one.

**Author's Note:**

> John and his friends had went on a quadruple date. When they were ready to get on their way home, Thomas and John offered to drive Peggy because she was too tired to drive herself, Maria was on a motorbike, and everyone else seemed to have filled Hercules car. 
> 
> As Thomas drove a lady walked into the middle of the road, possibly to kill herself, and he swerved sharply into an incoming truck. It had hit the passenger side of their truck, which was where Peggy was. 
> 
> She was still conscious, trying to undo her belt, but the truck had caught fire. John was trying to help her, but Thomas yelled it was too late and through him out. Peggy died in the explosion, and John believes it's his own fault.


End file.
